1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to meta devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A meta material is a material which includes artificial meta structures that are patterned to have sizes and dimensions that are smaller than a wavelength. Each meta structure included in a meta material has particular characteristics in response to electromagnetic waves or sound waves applied to the meta material.
A meta material may be designed and manufactured to have an effective refractive index and an effective material coefficient with respect to electromagnetic waves or sound waves, which do not exist in the natural world. For example, a meta material may enable a new phenomena such as subwavelength focusing, negative refraction, and so forth.